


Black Ice Memories

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: Memories that Jack Frost and Pitch Black share not involved in the movie.





	1. Chapter 1

That one time Jack took up Pitch's offer while feeling sorry for him being unable to join the group like everyone else. He gave off the vibe that he was always alone, in the dark...but Jack found something one day. A certain old book appearing as if it had never been touched. Jack saw it and wanted to see why it was in such pristine condition compared to all the other books. Reading the title silently to himself in his mind, that way he wouldn't wake Pitch up from his long morning nap. [A hero of the Golden Age named Kozmotis Pitchiner] Now why did that name look familiar to Jack? [He had led the Golden Armies in capturing the Fearlings and their ilk, then volunteered to guard the prison planet they had been imprisoned in. He kept vigil for years, forced to listen to the prisoners' constant whispering and pleading. His only solace was thinking of his daughter, of whom he kept a photograph of in a locket. But one day, sensing his weakness, the prisoners imitated her voice and hypnotized Kozmotis to believe she was being held inside with them. Frantic, he opened the doors to release her but was instead possessed by ten thousand Fearlings, transforming him into Pitch Black, the Nightmare King.]

Jack saw the picture of Pitch in his old uniform, more like armor. [His mind and heart had been so twisted with thoughts of vengeance, he sought to destroy the Golden Age by turning all good dreams into nightmares. He plundered planets, extinguished stars and stole every dream he came across, leaving only misery and despair in his wake. Among those he destroyed were the homeworld of the Lunar Lamas and the Pooka Brotherhood, though the latter battle was the only conflict he almost lost. He hungered for children's dreams the most, since they were pure of heart, and even turned some children into Fearlings. But he had planned a different fate for the Lunanoff Prince, who never had a nightmare: Pitch would turn the infant into his Prince of Nightmares. To flee from him, the Lunanoff family set sail for Earth but he managed to track them down,[13] only to be defeated by Nightlight, the prince's guardian, in a huge explosion. Pitch and Nightlight vanished without a trace, but the Man in the Moon's parents was killed instantaneously.]

Jack saw a smaller picture of a girl with beautiful black soft hair in waves to her waist. For such a small child she looked so innocent, pure, and beautiful. Jack doubt there would be anything bad to say against-wait. That face. Those eyes (golden). Closing the book so suddenly he put it back on the shelf before Pitch came back into the room. All these years Pitch was alone for trying to save the one he wanted to protect after all these years...no centuries. Jack knew what he needed to do as he dashed by Pitch leaving the lair of the Nightmare King. Lately, Jack had been spending all his time hanging out with Pitch more than the Guardians but now he knew what to do. First, he went to the Guardians hoping they would know where Pitch had stayed long enough in his human form. Though planet traveling was far different than scouring the earth, what Jack didn't know was. Earth was the Neo Age of where Pitch had used to live.


	2. Just a memory but never gone

Jack uses the wind to travel across the skies heading to North's castle first. He was greeted by a yeti when he landed on a balcony on the large North Castle. Being led inside Jack was greeted by North with a hug and wondering where he had been all this time. "North I need a favor" "Anything, anything for you Jack. What do you need?" North answered the young frozen in time boy. "I need to know where Pitch used to live" North stopped hearing what he had said, "Why do you need to know that?" "I found something that might help" "Leave it be, nothing be done." "But North!" "NO! And that is final!" "What did he do that was so terrible in the past that you won't help him?" Now Jack was getting upset that very little was said let alone could be done.

"Let me tell you a story Jack, one of the many battles I have had with Pitch." North began then took a moment to recall the memory. "Once Pitch became The Nightmare King as you know him, he destroyed many worlds and created many nightmares. Among those he destroyed were the homeworld of the Lunar Lamas and the Pooka Brotherhood, though the latter battle was the only conflict he almost lost. He hungered for children's dreams the most, since they were pure of heart, and even turned some children into Fearlings. But he had planned a different fate for the Lunanoff Prince, who never had a nightmare: Pitch would turn the infant into his Prince of Nightmares. To flee from him, the Lunanoff family set sail for Earth but he managed to track them down,[13] only to be defeated by Nightlight, the prince's guardian, in a huge explosion. Pitch and Nightlight vanished without a trace, but the Man in the Moon's parents were killed instantaneously. Sometime later Pitch returned, though Nightlight never did." North looked at Jack's expression who was just waiting for more information he couldn't find in the book.

"For countless centuries Pitch was imprisoned in a cave near the small village of Tanglewood, pierced through the heart by Nightlight's diamond-like dagger. Nightlight, too, had been trapped within Pitch's dark, cold heart all that time until an unsuspecting Moonbeam released them both from their confinement. Pitch decided he would exact his vengeance on those who had imprisoned him by turning every child on Earth's dreams into nightmares.[16]

One of his targets was the village of Santoff Claussen, where he found children who had never experienced fears or bad dreams. While possessing their Bear in an attempt to attack them, Nicholas St. North killed the Bear to stop him. Pitch was forced out but dissolved in the morning light before he could do more. Once morning comes Pitch cannot stand the light and shrinks back to his cold, eerie darkness. That is why we cannot help Pitch. Manny doesn't want him to be helped for killing his family. That is why we work so hard to take Pitch down." "I read a book in his library that explains he was taken over by the nightmares, he lost everything he held dear to him. And you guys won't do anything to help him? He was trapped in this curse like we all were." Jack was becoming infuriated by the motives and thoughts of North. Maybe tooth would help but before he thought that, he decided to fly out on North.


End file.
